Gamma 16
by HotReads
Summary: Are you scared of Needles? Well, have you ever met a super hero with needle jitters? Four super heros learn how to control their super natural abilities, but... WHAT IF SOMETHING GOES WRONG? R&R!


**Gamma 16**

Long long ago when superheroes existed there was a drug that they were given called Gamma 16, it would make them stronger and expand on their special abilities. There was a group it that time when Gamma 16 was legal called Platinum. There is no reason why, it just seems like a funky name. In this group there are four members. Sacred (mind reader), Ace (super strength), Crane (super flight) and Slarp (electro reader). This story is about Ace because when she took the Gamma 16 something went terribly wrong.

"We have taken all the children's DNA. Nothing seems to be different though" said Dr. Draycotte to one of the lab workers who was working on a very confusing computer.

Dr. Draycotte is the official head scientist of SNA association. SNA stands for Super Natural Abilities Association.

Sacred, Ace, Crane and Slarp are all at the SNA association right now they have just been discovered.

"Dude, I don't even know why were here?" Slarp said very confused and talking directly to Dr. Draycotte.

Dr. Draycotte replied to all of them "You are because you all have super natural abilities that you need to know haw to control and use for the better not the worse"

"So what are our supernatural powers any way" Ace asked

Dr. Draycotte made a slight chuckle then his face became stern and serious "I'm sure you know the better then I do. Sacred, Ace, Crane and Slarp follow me out side please"

The superheroes followed the scientist outside

"Ace, pick up that mini van"

"Dude, what are you talking about that's a-"

"Just do it" cut him off

Ace went over to the mini van took it from the bottom and lifted it high above his head. Ace held it for exactly five seconds.

"You see that's what I'm talking about; usually people with that power hold it for at least thirty seconds well maximum"

Dr. Draycotte continued calmly

"That's why you are here at the association. You are here to maintain your powers use the well"

**_ _ _**

Sacred, Ace, Crane and Slarp have been going to this association for weeks now. They think its kind of stress free because, well, they get their own rooms to sleep in and get their own super clothes. They have finally figured out that Ace has super strength and Sacred has the powers to be a mind reader, Crane has super flight and Slarp is an electro reader the guy who controls technology and electronics. So even though the gang has been working on this mission to be super heroes for weeks there has been no change, honestly. Sacred, Ace, Crane and Slarp are still the same like the first day the went to this association.

**_ _ _ **

"I have tried everything these guys aren't getting any stronger with their powers they need something to make them stronger" Dr. Draycotte complained "What's happening? What should I do?" said Dr. Draycotte still complaining.

"We just go another load back from Asteroids the Gamma 16 Company" said the worker totally ignoring Dr. Draycotte

"Ah, William you're a genius, thank you so much" said extremely pleased

"Um…your welcome? Wait what did I do?" Said William very confused yet content that he gave a useful Idea

"I can use the Gamma 16 to increase the abilities in the young superheroes. Then we wont have to wait till they get stronger they'll just be strong" exclaimed with lots of pleasure and enthusiasm

_ _ _

"Boys and girls today you will not need to train we will simply just inject some Gamma 16 into you and you'll be fine and strong. Ha" explained very professional.

"Is it going to injure us or harm us in any way, and is it in a needle form?" Ace nervously and frightfully asked.

"Is somebody afraid of needles?" Slarp chuckled

"Shut up man"

"No need to worry, just follow me into the lab please" Dr. Draycotte innocently ordered

They followed in to the lab quietly. There were guys in white lab coats and the desk of doom which the needles were laid on.

"Alright first up Slarp" ordered

"Chicken" Slarp said passing by Ace

The needle sunk it to Slarp's deluxe muscle and stayed there for three seconds.

"How do you feel?" Ace asked

"Huh piece of cake" Slarp said as he pulled his sleeve down

"Next Crane"

Crane and Sacred got their needles done quick and fast. They all felt a lot stronger in their abilities.

"Ace" said calmly and partly urgent

"I'm kind of afraid of needles and stuff so like yea" Ace said very worried and nervous

Everyone made Ace take the needle (eventually). It was not that much of a problem though Ace could have calmed down and not been so tense.

But since Ace kept fidgeting with his arm and moved it all around it caused the needle to go other places in his body. Part of the Gamma 16 went into Ace's vein so something went wrong. Ace was having sudden mood swings being weird then mad (freaky).

was thinking of a way to cure these sudden mood swings so until now he's been looking. But the other three are still out there saving the world from evil monkey aliens. Although Ace feels left out he got a great job at the association: A Pencil Sharpener!

**The End**


End file.
